


What's the worst Tradegy ?

by Problematic_person



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Arguing, BokuAka Day, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other, Sad, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problematic_person/pseuds/Problematic_person
Summary: This is the first did I've done for this pair, and the first thing ive posted on A03. I wanted to make it a little sad, but I don't think it got across as well as I'd  hoped it would.So basicly Akaashi and Bokuto had a stupid argument and this is the aftermath...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 5





	What's the worst Tradegy ?

The question was odd. Defenitly not something he would think of at any other time or any other situation. But it seemed the conditions were right. He thought it over. Thinking of great statements and a variety of books and shows that he thought up. He tossed his body over, tossing in frustration, none of them seemed so tragic if not just plain stupid. His arm landed on the other side of the bed. 

-Oh.-

He must have found it. He opened his eyes, the dazzles of color leaving from his previously squeezes lids. And in the darkness and in the cold he saw no figure. 

He found it. 

He rolled onto his back, his arm over his face as his mind clouded, giving way to a rainstorm of tears, falling quality, some smearing on his sleeve. Why was the condition right. 

Standing up, he walked over and turned the light switch on. He dunked beside his bed and pulled out a cardboard box. He carefully opened it, keeping the night silent. Gently, he picked up a plushie. A black and white horned owl with yellow eyes. He looked down, picking up the brown feathered owl with slanted eyes.

-"It looks just like you! And this one looks like me!" He grabbed the two owls and put their beaks together. His face flushed a little as he looked up and saw the man smiling in front of him. -

"I...I love y- no no no, he wouldn't like that. I'm sorry. I miss you, it's been a while." He spoke to himself, setting down the brown owl. He started at the toy in his hands. Slowly a tear ran down, and his face crumbled. He wrapped his arms around himself, squeezing tightly, feeling the pain from his fingernail, just so he could feel anything. 

"I ne-ver should have said...said good-bye." He said through a choked sob. Squeezing his eyes shut as his mind sounded like a thunderstorm of pain and regret and loss. 

It really was a tradgedy. The pain and sorrow flooding down. Just because he ended something so perfect and so nice and so warm, and over what? He wished he could remember. He wished he could remember so he could go back and fix whatever fucking thing cause this flood of loneliness. He hurt at the thought. Why had he forgotten anyway? It was the single worst thing to happen to him, and yet he forgot. Probably because it wasn't worth it. Nothing ever could be. 

He stood up grougy, and sore. Walking into the kitchen and flicking the light on. He ran his hand over the photographs on the fridge. He couldn't bring himself to take them down. To scared to take away everything featuring the sun he oh so adored. But as much as he loved to see them, they hurt him. Every. Single. Time.

He took one of the clip, grazing his thumb over it carefully as he leaned back onto the counter. A picture of Bokuto standing next to a similarly looking owl at the exhibit. He remembered taking this picture, holding back a giggle. He wiped his eyes, getting rid of the remaining wetness as a soft smile adorned his thin lips. He set the photo down and went to find his phone. He pressed a familiar icon with a familiar picture and heard a dial tone.

And after a couple rings, he heard a familiar voice. "What."

His heart sank at the bitter tone. "Oh, uhh...Hello Bokuto-san."

There was a few seconds pause. "Hello Akaashi....Could you please tell me, why you called me at 3:46 in the morning?"

"Oh, about that...well You see-" he scampered, trying to think as he realized the time.

"Goodnight Akaashi." Still so cold. A pang felt through his heart as he heard the click of the other line.

"Goodnight Koutarou." He mumble the name quietly, almost a rebellion as he set down the phone. 

He walked back to the kitchen. He stood in front of the counter, looking down at the photo of Bokuto and the owl. He took a picture and sent it to the older. 

'Remember this?' He typed, watching his phone closely. He watched as it turned from deliver to read, and no response showed. He smiled. Not a happy smile, something more akin to 'it I don't smile right now, I going to have a breakdown.' And he was fine with that. He told himself over an over 'This is my fault, It's not big deal. i'll get over it.' But doing was so much harder than saying, and he found himself awake in many hours of the dark night simply wondering.

'What is the worst Tradegy?'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was enjoyed.
> 
> Also sorry for any spelling/grammar errors.


End file.
